


chan - what you don't know

by ourjisoos



Series: Seventeen Oneshots [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe, Cute Lee Chan | Dino, F/M, It's a cute story I promise, Older Woman/Younger Man, Parenthood, Romance, Single Parents, University, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27733282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourjisoos/pseuds/ourjisoos
Summary: "Hyung, can I ask you something?""Hm? What is it?""Do you like my eomma?"When Lee Chan, a college student falls in love with a single mom who is struggling to make ends meet. He befriends her five year old son, a brotherly relationship at first becomes so much more.
Relationships: Lee Chan | Dino/Everyone, Lee Chan | Dino/Original Character(s), Lee Chan | Dino/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Seventeen Oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022815
Kudos: 5





	chan - what you don't know

"Wow, look at that young boy with a child!"

"That must be his brother right?"

"Kids these days are really irresponsible."

Those are the words Chan was used to hearing whenever he went out with his son.

"Just ignore them appa, they don't know the truth."

Chan looked at his nine year old son fondly. "Don't worry, Minjae. Your appa is strong enough to not be bothered by these things." 

He was so young yet already so wise, it made Chan feel very proud.

"I know, I just don't want you to be sad anymore."

Chan stopped walking. _He really knows me inside out, huh?_ He knelt down and turned to face the little boy who was looking at him with worried eyes.

"Minjae, as long as you are happy I will be as well. Can you do that for me? Be happy, okay?"

Minjae giggled and smiled a bright smile. "Of course appa! I am already really happy!" 

"Good."

They continued to walk along the stone path, completely in their own world of contentment. 

Because they knew they had each other.

-Four years ago-

Kim Anji was completely frazzled. She had forgotten to set her alarm and now was scrambling to find her car keys so she can get out the door.

"Where are they?!" she said pushing things around on the kitchen counter.

"Eomma!"

She looked down and saw a tiny figure holding up her car keys.

"Ahh Minjae you really are a life saver!" she grabbed her keys and gave the little boy a peck on the cheek. "Do you have your things ready?"

"Yup! They're all in the car!"

"Great! Then let's go."

After dropping Minjae off at kindergarten, Anji saw that she still had an hour until her shift at work.

"I guess I could stop by that café I always go to."

But when she arrived there...

"Out of business?! But they have the cheapest menu in town!" she exclaimed.

Passersby began walking quicker, feeling scared that this grown woman might attack them or something.

She sighed. "Might as well take a look around the area to see if there's anything else."

Although she's been here multiple times, she hasn't really explored the surrounding places so she figured it was a good as time as ever.

"Hey, I didn't know there was a university here. Guess I've really been living in a bubble."

She watched as the students poured out of the building, some talking with friends while others were scrambling to get to their next class.

Anji felt a slight sadness looking at all the bright, ambitious young people pursuing their dreams like they had nothing to lose.

Sometimes she wished she could have experience that.

Just when she was about to think of all the possibilities she could have had, she glanced at her keys she was holding, which had a small charm with a photo of Minjae on it.

Then she realized that she was already so lucky, and had everything she needed.

But sometimes she couldn't help but feel like she was missing something, something that could make all of this so much better.

Getting lost in her thoughts once again, a sheet of paper suddenly hit her in the face due to a gust of wind.

She grabbed the paper and read the words at the top.

_Dance team application._

"Ma'am I am so sorry!" 

Anji looked up and saw one of the students hurrying over to her with a slight panic on their face.

"I didn't mean for that to happen. Are you alright?"

"Oh yes, don't worry about it."

She looked at the paper again. "So you're applying to the dance team, huh?"

The boy looked at her bashfully. "Y-yeah. I want to be a dancer."

"You know, I used to dance as well. I was planning to go to an excellent dance program for university. But then..."

"W-what happened?"

"I..." she paused, thinking back to the time she was getting ready to go to university but something had stopped her before she could get there.

"Nevermind that. You have a dream? Go pursue it, don't let anything hold you back." she patted the boy on the back and handed him back his paper.

"What's your name kid?" she felt a bit weird saying that, it wasn't like she was _that_ much older than him. Although he had called her ma'am earlier.

"Lee Chan. And you?"

"I'm Kim Anji. Good luck on your application!"

"Thank you" he said and bowed.

"Ah no need to be so formal. I'm your noona, right?"

Chan nodded and smiled. "Yes, well I must get going. Goodbye!" he waved as he made his way to his next class.

She watched him and realized how much he reminded her of herself when she was his age, which was only five years ago but it felt like a century.

Except she didn't get to go to university, she had other responsibilities. 

Just then Anji saw an email notification on her phone from her manager.

_Please stop by my office today when you come to your shift today._

She didn't like the sound of that. Her manager had always been trying to find faults in her work, and warned her several times that if she didn't do things just right she would lose her job.

She arrived for her shift at the electronics store where she worked as a sales associate. It wasn't the best paying job but it was all she could find in a short time after the business she previously worked for had gone bankrupt. 

She made her way to her manager's office and he had her sit down.

"Miss Kim, I'll get straight to the point. I found on our computer's history you had logged into your awards account during the time you had a shift. Did you buy something?"

She thought back to her last shift. An old lady was buying a computer and she was clearly financially struggling. Anji had offered to lend her awards pin since she didn't have one, which would give her a massive price reduction. She knew what it's like to be in her position, she knew how tough it can be. And she explained this to her manager.

"This was a noble thing for you to do, but you do understand that this is strictly against company policy."

She nodded, afraid of what was to come next.

"I'm sorry Miss Kim, but it doesn't seem like you can be trusted doing this job. I'm gonna have to let you go."

She felt like she'd been stabbed in the back. She knows what she did was breaking rules but she didn't think it would cost her job.

"But sir I... I really need this job, I have a son I need to take care of him."

"Doesn't your husband work?"

She almost scoffed at that statement.

"I don't have a husband, I am his only provider."

He just shrugged. "Well then think of this as karma for your irresponsibility." 

That really pissed her off.

She pulled out her uniform from her bag and placed it on his desk, and then she got out of her seat to leave.

"You don't know what I have gone through. I'm not blaming you for firing me, but I hope you'll be more mindful of your words. Good day, sir."

And with that, she left.

Anji pulled out her phone and checked all her online applications to the multiple jobs she had applied for. Not one reply.

With a sigh she started her car and began driving downtown. She thought maybe she could find a place that would hire her there.

But after a few minutes of driving an orange light began flashing and saw that her tire pressure was extremely low.

She had been meaning to get her tires fixed for weeks now, but never got the chance to do so. She's never been able to spare her car for an entire day.

Feeling hopeless, she pulled over along the curb and got out of her car, not knowing exactly where she was. She felt like she just needed a walk.

It took a minute for Anji to realize that it was almost time to pay her rent.

She cursed under her breath knowing that there was no way she could pay it in time, and she was already three months behind.

It took another minute for her to realize that she just lost her job, meaning that she had no income whatsoever.

She felt a sudden despair, not knowing what to do if she got kicked out of her house.

Her parents lived abroad so she knew that wasn't an option, and she had lost contact with her old friends from high school. And since she had focused all her energy on taking care of Minjae these past years, she didn't really have the chance to make any new friends either.

It wasn't until now she realized how truly alone she was. 

She walked for what seemed like hours, now really not knowing where she was going.

Suddenly she received another email notification. It was from her landlord.

_Eviction Notice._

As if on cue, the sky became dark and it started raining.

And then it was all too much.

Anji had always been an emotionally strong person, she rarely ever cried.

But the thought that she couldn't provide enough for her son to live a good life absolutely broke her.

Tear were pouring out of her eyes as she stood in the rain, she didn't know what to do anymore.

"Noona?"

A voice caught her attention and she looked up.

"Chan..."

"What are you doing out here in the rain? Here" he walked over to her and held his umbrella over the both of them.

"Chan I... I really am a fool."

He looked at her confused. "Noona, I don't know what you are going through right now, but I'm sure there will be a way through it. There always is."

It was a small gesture, but Anji felt comfort in his words, and even a little bit of hope. 

She thought for a moment before looking at him. He looked at her back with genuine concern.

She thought it was sweet how much he cared to someone he just met, he really is an innocent boy.

"Let me tell you something..."

Anji told Chan her story. She told him how she had her whole future thought out, and how she became pregnant with her son. She told him her struggles, how she faced everything alone all these years.

He listened to every word, and was amazed at how strong she was despite everything she had gone through.

"And I guess it's worth mentioning that I just lost my job and I haven't paid my rent and now I'm being evicted" she laughed bitterly. "I'm sorry, you probably didn't want to listen to all of that."

"No, I'm glad you were able to talk to me. I can't imagine having to do all of that alone" he thought for a moment. "Wait, you said you were a dancer. My dad owns his own dance studio downtown, it's not state run or anything so you don't need any qualifications. I think he could give you a job!"

"Chan I... I couldn't possibly it's been so long since I've had anything to do with dance."

"That's not a problem, once a dancer always a dancer. You'll get back into it, and you have all the knowledge too."

Anji smiled, she couldn't believe that all this time it would be a college boy that would help her out when she was most in need.

"Th-thank you."

"It's not a problem at all, I'll give you his information and we can set something up."

She nodded. "Oh I have to go pick up Minjae from school. But..." she realized the condition her car was in.

"What's wrong?"

"I haven't been able to get my car fixed" she ran her fingers in her hair out of frustration.

"I can take you there, we'll use my car."

"You have a car?"

"Well, it's my mom's actually but I'm borrowing it for now."

Anji nodded and smiled. "All right then."

When they got to the school Anji got out of the car to look for Minjae.

Chan saw her kneel down and embrace her son in her arms and ask how his day went.

It was such a heart-warming thing to see and he unknowingly smiled to himself.

"Minjae, this is Lee Chan."

"Hello hyung!" he said and smiled a toothy smile.

"Hi~" he said and ruffled his hair. For some reason he had a warm fuzzy feeling when looking at Minjae, he really seemed like the sweetest child ever. 

Chan drove them both home. 

Minjae hopped out of the car and waved goodbye to Chan.

Anji got out as well and gave Chan a hug which took him by surprise. She was a bit surprised as well, she didn't know what had gotten into her.

She pulled away and looked at him awkwardly.

"I-I just wanted to thank you for everything, you really helped me today."

Chan felt like his cheeks were burning but he smiled. "No problem noona. A-and if you need someone to talk to, you can always contact me."

"I will, thanks." Anji turned around and walked inside her house. "Bye" she said and closed her door.

Chan stood there for a moment and smiled to himself. 

_What an interesting woman._ He thought.

Anji began working in Chan's father's dance studio. She quickly got the hang of dancing again, it seemed like it was so deeply engrained in her that she hadn't lost it even after all these years.

They had offered her paycheck in advance so she could pay her rent, and she was ever so grateful.

Sometimes Chan would drop by when he didn't have classes and would observe Anji teaching a class. Afterwards they would usually go and hang out, sometimes bringing Minjae along with them.

About six months after Anji began working there, her quality of life significantly improved. 

Through this job she made new friends with common interests, she could spend her day doing what she loved, and her financial situation was a lot better. Apparently she was a very good teacher and the studio began gaining more traction because of her.

For the first time in a long time, she felt not only happiness, but comfort as well knowing there are people who had her back. Not to rely on, but to just be there. It was more than she could ask for.

And it was all because of Chan.

"Oh no!"

Anji had forgotten that she had to pick up Minjae from English tutoring since she had scheduled a make-up class on short notice. "How could I forget this?" she tousled her hair in frustration.

The students were on a water break so Anji was in the room freaking out by herself.

"Noona what's wrong?" asked Chan.

"I forgot that I have to pick up Minjae from tutoring at three today!" she said and began pacing around the room.

Chan chuckled at her antics. She was truly invested when it came to her son.

"Um, I could go pick him up for you" he said.

"Really? You'd do that?"

He nodded.

"Oh thank you, thank you so much! Why is it you're always the one helping me?" she chuckled.

"That's not true, you help me a lot too."

"How?"

"Well, you offer me really great life advice and you also help me with my dance. And... you also make me really happy."

Anji felt a blush creep on her face at those words.

Chan realized what he said and his face became hot.

"I-I mean you're a great friend and really fun to hang out with, and... and... what's the address of Minjae's tutoring place?"

She thought it was cute how he fumbled over his words and tried to change the subject. "I'll send it to you, now get going" she said and pretended to shoo him away as the students came back.

The girls giggled at the flustered Chan being pushed out of the room.

"Aren't they so cute together?" one of the girls said.

"Yeah, they look like they could be dating."

"Yah, isn't weird to ship your teacher?"

They all laughed and Anji looked at them confused.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing!" they all said in unison.

Chan finally made it to Minjae's tutoring school.

"Minjae! Over here!" he called towards the boy.

"Hyung! What are you doing here?" he waddled over to Chan.

_Omo how is he so cute?_ He thought.

"Your eomma is busy working right now so she sent me to pick you up."

Chan got out and picked up Minjae placing him in his car seat which he got from Anji's car.

As he was helping Minjae get strapped in, he felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to see a middle-aged woman.

"Excuse me, but that is not your child is he?"

Chan was about to reply when the woman spoke again.

"Honestly you kids these days really just need to control yourselves for once! You don't even look nineteen years old. Is it so hard to not have a child when you can barely even take care of yourself? Aish" she said and walked away.

Chan poked his tongue in his cheek, feeling slightly irritated by the woman's comment.

Even though it wasn't his child, he still felt it wasn't right of someone to say that, and to make such assumptions when they don't know the full story.

_Anji must have heard this countless of times._ He thought to himself.

"Hyung?" Minjae said poking his arm.

"Hm?"

"Can we go to the park? The one near my home?"

Chan smiled. "Of course."

When they got to the park, both of them really enjoyed themselves. 

Chan thought the playground would make him feel nostalgic and remind him of his childhood.

But having Minjae being there with him, knowing he was responsible for him at this moment, made him feel something completely different.

He was in his final teen year, but being with Minjae made him feel more mature.

"Hyung! Can you push me on the swing?"

"Sure!"

As he pushed Minjae, he looked around and saw all the families with young kids that came out to play.

He wondered for a moment about what happened with Minjae's dad. Anji had told him that they had broken up before she found out she was pregnant, but did he ever find out about it? Did he know that he has a son? And does Minjae ever wonder who his dad is?

These kinds of thoughts entered his mind.

"Hyung can I ask you something?"

"Hm? What is it?"

After playing for a while the two of them got tired and Chan treated Minjae to some ice cream.

"Do you like my eomma?"

Chan froze. He didn't think a five year old was capable of asking such questions.

"W-why would you ask that?"

"When you're together you get all googly eyed and you look at her a lot and you always ask to do things for her."

_Wow he is really observant._ Even Chan himself didn't realize he was doing all those things.

"Well, I...I...um..." he struggled to find his words.

"Hehehehe hyung is in love with my eomma!" Minjae sang happily.

Chan could do nothing but blush as this genius five year old was decoding him.

"Actually I think my eomma likes you too."

"W-what?" Chan widened his eyes.

"Yep! At home she talks about you a lot and she also looks at you a lot."

Chan didn't know what to say, he'd never dreamed that Anji would reciprocate his feelings.

"I think it's a good thing!" Minjae said.

"What do you mean?"

"My eomma is always alone, I think it's nice to have someone like you with her. I think you make her happy."

"You think so?"

"Yes!" Minjae said and grinned at him.

Chan suddenly realized what he was talking about with this child. "Aish come on kid, let's go home."

As they were walking hand in hand, Minjae looked up at Chan and said something that really caught him off guard.

"I like you as my appa."

When Chan went back to his father's studio to pick up a few things before going back to school, his father came up to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"So little Chanie is already a dad huh?"

"W-what are you saying?"

"Ah relax kid I'm just teasing. But... you do like that girl right? I mean, you didn't come by too often before but now you come whenever you have the chance."

"I guess... I guess I do" he said and looked away blushing.

"So our Chanie likes older women? Must run in the family."

"Dad!" he said and blushed even harder.

His father just chuckled, and then became serious.

"But if you do go for it, make sure you treat her well. The poor girl's gone through so much already."

"I know, I will."

Fast-forward a couple months later, feelings really began to arise between the two.

Chan had finally asked her out to which she enthusiastically agreed. 

From there, a lovely relationship was formed.

"Appa!"

Anji's eyes widened. "Minjae, what did you just call him?"

"Appa! He's my appa!" the little boy said and ran into Chan's arms.

Chan picked up Minjae and ruffled his hair. "You heard the man."

"I... anyway, how was your exam?"

"Oh it went great! I did amazing like always, the examiner's eyes practically lit up when they saw me dance."

Anji looked at him in disbelief. "Lee Chan when I said have more confidence in yourself this is not what I meant!"

He laughed and then gave her a peck on the cheek. 

"I know."

Later that night after they had dinner together, they huddled beside each other on the couch and watched dancing with the stars. How fitting.

"You know, earlier when Minjae called you appa..."

"Yes?"

"Well, I'm really glad that he likes you. He hasn't really had a father figure all his life, it's just been me and him. I should of realized sooner that he needed a male role model in his life, I just... I wish I could have done more for him."

Chan sat up and looked deep into Anji's eyes.

"No, don't say that. You've done so much for him, it's really amazing. He's such a good kid and it's all because of you, so please don't be so hard on yourself. You're doing your best, and that's what's important."

Anji looked down at her lap and leaned her head in the crook of Chan's neck. 

"You know, I think he's been much happier since you came into his life."

"You think so?"

"Yeah, I'm glad he sees you as his appa. If you're okay with it."

"Of course I'm okay with it, I tell my college hyungs all the time that I have a kid."

She chuckled and ruffled his hair.

She really thought that they would be together for a long time.

-Two years later-

"Chan-ah! Have you seen my—"

"Car keys?" he said holding up her keys in front of her face. 

"Honestly noona, you gotta put those on a hook or something."

She laughed and caressed his hair. It had become a bit of a habit whenever she thought he acted cute, which was ninety percent of his existence.

Minjae then came running in holding up a drawing he made.

"What do you have there Minjae?" asked Chan.

"I made a drawing!" Minjae said proudly showing his artwork.

Chan took it and saw that it was a picture of a man, a woman, and a boy.

"Minjae... who are these people?" asked Anji.

"It's me, eomma, and appa!"

Chan and Anji looked at each other before looking back at the drawing.

It warmed Anji's heart knowing that Minjae finally has a complete family, it was all she ever wanted for him.

"It's a beautiful drawing Minjae" she said and kissed him on the head. "Well we must be on our way now."

Anji was heading to the States to visit her parents, who she has not seen for over 7 years.

Her parents didn't take too kindly to her having a child at such a young age, and she resented them for that. But she still wanted to be a good daughter so she decided to pay them a visit. It seems they have missed her as well.

Chan had suggested that maybe they could all go together, but she strongly declined the idea. He was a bit concerned, but respected her decision.

Chan drove Anji to the airport and Minjae was being looked after by Chan's dad.

When it was time to go through customs, Anji stood in hesitation.

It had been so long, and she was honestly pretty nervous to see her parents again. 

The last time they were together things did not go too well.

"Everything will be alright" Chan assured her, "put the past behind you, I'm sure they'll be really happy to see you."

"You're right, everything's fine. Nothing to fear."

Chan gave her cheek a light peck. "You don't need to worry about Minjae either. We'll take good care of him, even my college hyungs said they're going to help."

Anji chuckled. She had met his college hyungs a few times, they sure were an enthusiastic bunch. They'd probably keep Minjae entertained for hours.

"Alright see you in a week then" she said.

"Yeah, see you."

She turned around and was about to leave before turning back and stealthily placing a kiss on his lips.

He looked at her in shock as his cheeks turned bright red.

"Goodbye, kid" she said and walked off.

"Bye" he whispered, smiling.

It's a cruel fate really, and maybe if he'd known, he wouldn't have sent her off like that.

A week had already passed, and Chan received a phone call from a sobbing woman.

"Are you Lee Chan?" said a strained voice with a few heavy breaths.

"Y-yes, who am I speaking to?"

"I'm Anji's mother"

_Anji's mother... I guess she told her about me_

"W-what can I do for you?"

"Anji she... she was in a road accident."

"She what?"

Chan felt his heart beating faster, he refused to believe what he just heard.

"She was driving and her car collided with another car. She... didn't make it" a few more sobs were heard.

His once beating heart now felt still, like time itself had stopped. 

He froze, he didn't say anything, he couldn't get any words out.

"Chan? Are you there?"

He still couldn't say anything, he was too shocked, it didn't even feel real.

It took a few more moments until it finally hit him. 

A single tear rolled down his cheek as he held the phone up to his ear.

"I-is it true?" he thought it was an absurd question, but needed to ask just to confirm this was all real and not some terrible nightmare.

"Yes son, I'm sorry."

He felt like his world had shattered into a million pieces.

His legs finally gave out and he fell to his knees on the kitchen's tile floor.

Endless tears were pouring out of his eyes.

_What am I going to do? What about Minjae? So young to be without his mom._

All kinds of thoughts were in his mind, questions he didn't know the answer to.

He just wanted to stay there and wallow in his sadness, but he couldn't.

Because it was time to pick up Minjae from school. 

When he saw Minjae emerging from the front entrance of the school building, smiling and running happily to his car, it took everything in him to not burst into tears.

"Eomma is coming home tonight right?" Minjae said as soon as he climbed into his seat.

Chan felt his heart break. Minjae must've really missed her. He hadn't ask about her the whole week, but the look in his eyes when he asked that question, he was so excited to see his mom again.

Chan almost couldn't bring himself to tell him, but he knew the longer he withheld the truth, the harder it would be to say it.

"I'll tell you when we get home, okay?" he said still keeping a smile on his face.

"Okay!"

When they had finally gotten home Minjae immediately dashed into the living room and stood on the couch.

"So when are we going to go pick up eomma?" he said jumping eagerly.

Chan sighed and sat next to him on the couch.

He grabbed his tiny hands and held them tightly, thinking how he should say it.

"Eomma... is not coming home."

_Shit, that wasn't how I wanted to say it._

"W-what? What do you mean she's not coming home?" 

"Minjae... do you know what death is?"

"Yeah, my teacher told us it's when a person is very old and then they leave this world and go to heaven."

"Sometimes the person doesn't have to be old, some people's life is stopped short and they have to leave early... your eomma had to leave early."

Minjae looked down at his lap.

"Eomma went to heaven?"

"Yes."

Minjae nodded, looking as solemn as a young child could look.

"I'm sad that she's gone, but my teacher said heaven is a good place, and that people who go to heaven will watch over us. Appa do you think eomma is watching over us?"

Chan felt tears form in his eyes. 

"Of course Minjae, eomma will always watch over us. But Minjae... won't you miss her?"

Minjae sat closer to Chan and leaned on him. "I will miss her, but she's not really gone. Eomma will always be with us."

Chan looked at the little boy in amazement. He couldn't believe how wise he was at such a young age.

"And I have appa too, so I'm never alone!"

Chan hugged Minjae tightly, he felt a greater duty than he had ever felt before.

After all...

This was his son. 

A couple months later, Chan finally made the decision that was going to change his life forever.

He was going to adopt Minjae.

He could hardly wait when he finally received his adoption certificate.

"Minjae-ah~ look here!" Chan said holding up the piece of paper.

"What does it say?"

"It says that you're finally my son!"

"But appa, I was your son before."

Words could not describe the happiness he felt in his heart at this moment.

It hadn't been easy these past few months, he still missed Anji very much and it wasn't easy taking care of a child.

He would've fell into a deep depression if it wasn't for the endless support of his family and friends, and of course the fruits of parenthood.

He couldn't wait to begin his new life.

His dance career had also began taking off.

He and his dance group had already performed at various venues and shows and they were beginning to gain popularity.

Chan would have never imagined his life turn out to be this way, but neither would he trade it for the world.

-Present day-

Chan and Minjae continued to walk until the stone path had come to an end.

It was just grass from there on.

Walking along the lush green field reminded him that summer was approaching, which meant it was almost time to graduate.

Thinking back on these past few years, he certainly did not have a conventional university career.

He faced many hardships others did not have to face.

But everything led him to where he is today, and for that he is grateful.

They had finally reached their destination.

"Go ahead Minjae"

The little boy took slow and careful steps forward, and placed a bouquet of white flowers at the foot of the headstone.

_'Our beloved mother, daughter, and partner. Her absence is a silent grief, her life is a beautiful memory.'_

"Rest in peace, Kim Anji." 

The two of them stood there for a while, basking in the serene ambience and the warmth of the setting sun.

"Excuse me, are you friends of hers?"

Chan turned around a saw a man in his late twenties. He looked... familiar.

He didn't respond, and just watched as the man placed his own bouquet of flowers by the same headstone.

"Who are you?" asked Chan.

"Me?" he chuckled. "I guess I might as well tell someone the truth."

"I dated her many many years, but sadly our relationship did not last. I found out a couple years ago that she had a child, my child. I felt sad and angry that I didn't know about for so long. I looked everywhere for them, but I just couldn't find them. I assumed she had left the country, her parents were always interested in the States. I tried to find her parent's contact through her other relatives. It took a long time but eventually I got in contact with them. But by that time... it was too late. Then I found out she had never actually left the country. They wouldn't disclose any information about the child either. Which I understood, they absolutely despised me. But I feel like I have the right to know. After all, he is _my_ child."

...

"And now I have no idea where he is. How I'd love to see him, just once, just to let him know that I'm sorry, and that I want to be in his life", he sighed. "But I can only dream."

The man looked at Minjae and smiled at him. 

"What a fine young man, what is your name?"

"Minjae"

"Minjae, be good okay?"

"Yes sir."

The man then looked at Chan.

"Have a good day." 

And then he walked off.

Chan just stood there and watched as he slowly disappeared into the distance.

"Appa?"

"Hm?"

"Can we go home now?"

"Of course, let's go." Taking one last look at the headstone before the two of them began heading home.

_You sure do resemble him, Minjae-ah._

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably one of my favourite plots!! I wish I was a better writer so I could execute it properly, not completely satisfied but I still quite like it :) hope you enjoy it as well!


End file.
